The Administrative Core is the Center's planning and decision-making body and provides overall scientific direction and leadership. It will serve as CIRA's central administrator, fiscal executor and coordinating body; ensure that the Center is a primary source of information on HIV/AIDS related topics; monitor Center activities and develop, and implement and evaluate annual strategic plans. A Director, two Deputy Directors, an Executive Director, and two Assistant Directors, will comprise the Center's Leadership Group (LG), which will meet monthly to guide its administrative and scientific direction and activities. The LG will meet semi-annually with all Core Directors to discuss Core activities and plans and financial resources for implementing them, monitor Core progress in following its strategic plan, and facilitate coordination and collaboration among Core Directors. The Core will convene four advisory bodies to provide guidance in its activities. The Executive Committee will advise on all aspects of the Center's operations, including Center policies, priorities, and future scientific directions. The External Advisory Board will bring together individuals of national prominence to review the Center's progress and plans on an annual basis and provide advice on its future development. The Deans' Committee will advise on how CIRA can best involve scientists from different Yale graduate and professional schools and establish linkages throughout the University. The Community Advisory Board, comprised of representatives from community agencies and individuals infected and affected by HIV/AIDS, will help to ensure both the relevance of the Center's research to the needs of the community and the input of the community in CIRA's research. The Admin Core will oversee the affiliation process and help facilitate CIRA science by providing a range of services, including: grant preparation and, for CIRA scientists with primary appointments in the School of Public Health, grant management; assistance with personnel planning; development and maintenance of centralized databases for information sharing, program monitoring, and strategic planning; publication of the weekly email bulletin; and development and maintenance of CIRA's internet and intranet websites. The Administrative Core will also organize CIRA's AIDS Science Day. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]